


Old Enough

by EmberQuill



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e12 Prophecy Girl, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberQuill/pseuds/EmberQuill
Summary: "Giles, I'm sixteen years old. I don't wanna die."
Relationships: Rupert Giles & Buffy Summers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Old Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written anything in five years, so I'm starting small with a few drabbles.

Every Watcher knows that their Slayer will die. Most Slayers wouldn't even last a year. They courted Death every night, and eventually Death would win.

When Rupert Giles had met Buffy Summers, he had already been prepared to say goodbye. An untrained Slayer on the Hellmouth? She wouldn't last a month.

Now that the time had come, he found he wasn't prepared at all. Instead, he fought against the inevitable. The prophecy was iron-clad, but still he searched for a way out. He refused to let her die.

"Giles, I'm sixteen years old," she had said, tears running down her cheeks. "I don't wanna die."

Giles was forty-three. He didn't want to die either. But as he stared at her tear-stained face, he decided that if someone had to die, it might as well be him.

Forty-three was old enough.


End file.
